Mimpi
by Vreezie
Summary: Gakushuu terbangun karena jam weker merah. Ia tengah ingin mencoba hal yang baru.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _BL, maybe OOC, mainstream aru. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Selamat membaca~_

.

Gakushuu bermimpi indah. Ia tengah menyelami kembali memori yang sudah terlarut dan berdebu. Saat perawakannya masih bocah dan membahas sepenggal kisah tentang domba yang dicuri oleh serigala dengan ayahnya. Bernostalgia. Gakushuu sedikit senang walau tahu selepas ini mimpinya akan hilang tak berbekas.

Jam weker berdering, bising, dan Gakushuu mengerjapkan mata. Ia telah terbangun meski kedua kelopaknya menempal erat susah dibuka. Pada akhirnya Gakushuu meraba-raba ke atas nakas dan menekan tombol berwarna merah, yang sayangnya tidak kena. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk mengabaikan saja hingga suaranya menghilang.

Benda mencolok itu pemberian Akabane Karma. Gakushuu tak akan tega membantingnya hingga rusak.

Dibangunkan dering nyaring memang bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan untuk menyapa suasana pagi yang asri. Gakushuu memutuskan menarik selimut beludru yang tebal dan kembali terlelap. Bantal ditutupkan ke kepala dan tak sengaja menyenggol meja. Jam weker jatuh menggelinding ke atas tempat tidur, Gakushuu tak sadar.

Kalau diingat-ingat, apa rencananya hari ini? Remaja bermata ungu itu yakin tak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Kemarin, satu hari penuh telah ia habiskan untuk membolak-balik buku pelajaran dan memastikan tak ada satu pun kata yang luput. Gakushuu tak ingin kecolongan dan turun peringkatnya. Tapi kini hari minggu dan bercengkrama dengan tempat tidur adalah yang terbaik.

Telinga Gakushuu baru saja terhanyut dalam keheningan, atau memang sudah terhanyut dalam keheningan, ketika—lagi-lagi—ada bunyi yang membangunkannya.

 _Oh shit!_

"Ayolah! Berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk lemari seperti itu, aku tidak tuli!" Gakushuu sontak berseru, suaranya serak. Ia ingin melempar bantal tapi tak kuasa.

Yang mengetuk kayu tertawa. Akabane Karma maju dua langkah dan mengambil benda bening dari atas meja. Remaja berambut merah itu tampak segar dengan poni yang basah. Gakushuu tak memperhatikan karena matanya masih penuh kabut.

"Sudah saatnya bangun, Asano. Mana janjimu kemarin? Aku telah membeli daging dan kotak susu telah ada di atas meja. Ayo buat makanan yang enak untuk sarapan."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa? Acara senam pagi saja belum tayang."

"Ups! Salahku. Jamnya kuatur terlalu awal. Tapi tak apa, aku ke sini juga berniat mengguyurmu dengan air," Akabane Karma menyorongkan gelas dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit. Gakushuu tahu kalau yang ada di balik ekspresi itu adalah suatu yang mengerikan. Tapi Akabane Karma itu menggemaskan, bukan menakutkan. "Cepat bangun. Memasak makanan enak tak bisa hanya dengan abrakadabra."

Gakushuu tersenyum masam. Ia menyingkirkan selimut agak menepi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Oke, aku bangun. Letakkan gelasnya."

Karma tertawa lagi. Gakushuu mulai geram lantaran acaranya terganggu. "Tidak-tidak, aku tak akan menyirammu." Karma maju semakin dekat setelah mengembalikan kaca bening ke atas meja ...

"Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, selamat pagi."

... kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Gakushuu tetap masam walau tegang sarafnya mulai berkurang. Sudut hatinya bersorak senang tetapi otaknya masih belum benar-benar bekerja. Mereka diam selama beberapa menit, lalu Gakushuu baru menyadari kalau ada hal yang salah.

Karma tak pernah ada di rumahnya ketika pagi tiba. Lantas ini—

Gakushuu mendengar dering lagi, lebih bising dari suara jam weker di kali pertama. Matanya terbuka, mengedip sesaat, kemudian bergulir ke samping. Benda merah berisik ada tepat di sampingnya, berleha di bantal dan bergerak heboh. Tombol di atas badan plastik yang tidak murah ditekan lagi. Kali ini kena dan suaranya sontak hilang. Asano Gakushuu menguap.

Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah berharap mimpi dihampiri Akabane Karma. Tapi kecupan singkat barusan boleh juga. Gakushuu menarik bibir ke atas dan segera mencari ponsel. Mendadak dirinya dipenuhi semangat. _Video call._ Gakushuu tak mau tahu, Karma harus mengangkatnya.

Gakushuu menunggu dengan mengetuk pinggirian dipan. Tapi tak lama panggilannya diterima. Gakushuu urung rasa kesalnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia berkata, "Selamat pagi, setan merah. Ternyata kau sudah bangun."

" _Selamat pagi."_ Karma di seberang sana mendengus _. "Rambutmu berantakan, matamu mengerikan. Siapa yang lebih setan? Cuci mukamu dulu sana! Apa sebegitu pentingnya aku sampai kau langsung tancap gas buka ponsel begitu lenyap dari mimpi?"_

Gakushuu terkekeh. Ia mulai suka dengan ocehan yang pertama kali ia dengar pagi ini, selain jam weker. "Tidak. Aku sudah dapat hal yang lebih menarik pagi ini." Gakushuu menurunkan ponsel semakin ke bawah untuk menghalangi pandangan Karma selagi ia merapikan rambut bagian atas. Tapi dalam otaknya, ketua OSIS itu tengah memikirkan mimpi singkat yang baru saja ia dapat.

"Jadi, ada acara hari ini? Aku yakin kau tak sedang sibuk belajar, bukan?"

" _Mengalahkanmu perkara mudah. Untuk apa membaca, malah suntuk,"_ Karma beralasan. Tapi dari tempatnya, Gakushuu melihat beberapa buku di meja belajar Karma terbuka di tengah-tengah, terpunggungi dan coba disembunyikan.

Gakushuu memandangi layar dengan ekspresi datar yang coba ia teguhkan. "Kutunggu di tempat biasa, jangan terlambat."

" _Hei! Siapa bilang aku mau?"_

"Jadi kau menolak? Sombong sekali." Gakushuu melirik langit-langit, pura-pura berpikir keras. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang mau kuajak lari pagi."

" _Aku datang setengah jam lagi."_ Gakushuu mengulas senyum kemenangan. _"Dan tak perlu turunkan ponselmu ke bawah. Aku tak pernah keberatan rambutmu berantakan ataupun wajahmu jelek tak karuan."_

Gakushuu tetap datar. Hanya pelipisnya yang berkedut.

 _Itu hinaan atau pujian?_

Serangkaian kalimat terakhir Karma ucapkan dengan membalik ponsel, sehingga Gakushuu sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Yang ia lihat hanya layar yang gelap. Tapi remaja bermata ungu itu harus mengucap syukur karena wajahnya sekarang pun sama bersemunya.

Layar ponsel kembali menampakkan warna selang beberapa detik. Rona wajah, baik Gakushuu maupun Karma, telah hilang tak berbekas. Jagoan kelas E yang pertama kali berkata, _"Aku tutup ya."_

"Tunggu—Akabane."

" _Apa lagi?"_

Gakushuu, kali ini, telah gagal melindungi wajah datarnya dan membiarkan senyuman lolos. "Terima kasih ciuman paginya."

" _Hah?"_

Gakushuu menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggui respon Karma. Ia mengusap pipi dimana ciuman kilat terasa begitu nyata. Alam bawah sadarnya telah bekerja begitu baik. Sampai saat ini ia tak pernah mendapat mimpi yang demikian indah. Mungkin Gakushuu akan mengulang skenario yang sama. Membiarkan jam weker tak tersentuh, membiarkannya terguling, dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Mungkin ia juga harus memasang _dreamchatcher._

Tunggu—

Mendadak Asano Gakushuu merasa begitu bodoh.

Remaja itu menuruni tempat tidur dan meninggalkan alat komunikasi di atas selimut. Ia berhenti sebentar dan melirik jendela dan untuk pertama kalinya menyapa langit biru yang bersih. Pikirannya terbang sejenak.

Jika menelisik mimpi, Gakushuu jadi penasaran apa yang ia mimpikan sebelumnya. Apakah Karma juga? Tidak mungkin.

Ah ... tapi sudah terlalu terlambat jika ingin mengingat seluruh isi mimpinya sekarang. Lebih baik Gakushuu bersiap-siap. Ia harus tampak cemerlang meski hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi taman sambil berlari-lari ringan.

Karena setelah ini ia akan—bukan, pasti akan mendapatkan isi mimpinya dalam bentuk yang nyata. Bukan di pipi, tapi di bibir.

END

 _A/N : Salam kenal penghuni kapal AsaKaru /o/_

 **VEE**

 **15-06-16**


End file.
